Run, Puppet Boy
by Daiyu Ability
Summary: [ONESHOT FLUFF] For someone who is suppose to be the bad guy, you'd never expect him to be afraid of anything. So it came as quite a surprise when you saw the familiarity of black and white running towards you for help.


**Title:** Run, Puppet Boy

**Summary:** For someone who is suppose to be the bad guy, you'd never expect him to be afraid of anything. So it came as quite a surprise when you saw the familiarity of black and white running towards you for help.

**Pairings:** JeremyxPuppet hugging fluffiness

**Rating:** T (slight talks about death)

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

The rain was unforgiving that night. The loud crashes of thunder rumbling throughout the dark night, and lightning striking down from the distance.

Jeremy was, unfortunately, caught off guard by it. So by the time he arrived to his job, he was soaking wet and dripping from head to feet.

He mutter curses under his breath as he entered, he shivered as cold from inside suddenly assaulted him. He started his way into his office, attempting not to notice the mocking gazes from the animatronics on the stage.

He was surprised for sure. This was his third week of working here, and after the incident... the animatronics didn't try anything. Well just barely, anyways. They did, of course, still try to stuff him into one of the suits.

But to him, it felt like they didn't give it their all. They could easily overpower him, so why?

That question will never have an answer, but he still asks it, even if it is pointless.

He sighs to himself, sitting down in his swivel chair. Preparing for the clock to finally strike 12:00 am.

**-X-**

_2:32 am..._

The puppet woke up from his slumber. Hearing that his music was not playing anymore, his being was immediately filled with both anger _and_ excitement.

That lousy night guard finally slipped up, eh? About time. The puppet was pleasantly surprised that the toys and classics didn't lose their patience by now. He had, in fact, figured they'd snap about a week ago.

The fact that they didn't actually made him happy. Now he can get his hands on Jeremy, and they can't do anything about it. He can just imagine the outraged looks on their faces when he kills him. It almost makes him want to laugh.

_CRAAASH!_

Though, all of those thoughts disappeared in the blink of an eye, as a loud sound of booming thunder rocked his figure.

He let out a very high-pitched squeal and hid in his music box, faintly hearing the curses of Jeremy in the office.

The puppet began trembling in fear as he realized he was completely in darkness. And before he could even process it, he had jumped out of his box and started running towards where Jeremy was.

You could say, Jeremy... uh, was very shocked to see the puppet boy running towards him. So shocked that he may or may not of jumped out of the puppet's way, _almost_. He was currently having the life squeezed out of him by said puppet. On the floor...

Another rumble of thunder had the puppet tighten his hold on the man. Gasping for breath, Jeremy looked at the being on his chest. He was shaking badly, _which certainly did not make_ Jeremy feel sorry for him. (It did)

But the only problem was the animatronics, he could almost hear his heart speed up at the thought. So...

"U-Um... can y-you let me up? Uh- please?" He said in a whisper.

"...No." The puppet said, his voice muffled. "I'm scared."

Jeremy held back a noise of aggravation, trying to wiggle pathetically out of the death grip the puppet had him in. Growling slightly, the monochrome figure leaned up. Brown eyes meeting pure white ones.

Those white eyes held feigned anger, but behind it had fear. Jeremy sighed and gave up, scowling when he heard the puppet chuckle lightly in glee.

They both jumped when they heard the familiar sound of the bell ringing, signalling them that it was 6:00 am (Damn they lied there a long time!). That's when the puppet allowed Jeremy to stand up.

The man noticed that he seemed a bit... crestfallen, he guessed? So he gave him a pat on the head before turning and leaving down the hallway. The puppet stared and watched him walk away, a feeling of happiness rising in his chest.

Maybe they could get along...

* * *

**I think this is terrible... but the readers always have a different opinion. So I hope you liked it! :P**

**Maybe R&amp;R? :3**


End file.
